


Sour snow

by Av0id



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Established Relationship, Fights, Hurt Oikawa Tooru, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Iwaizumi Hajime Being an Idiot, M/M, Oikawa Tooru's Knee Injury, Post-Canon, Sick Character, Sickfic, Snow, Socks, Stress, University, Winter, after he is a good boyfriend, comunication? what's that?, for a time, i don't know what else tag, iwaoi - Freeform, share apartament, they live together, tired babys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 12:22:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18388367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Av0id/pseuds/Av0id
Summary: ¿Hajime?¿hm?I'm sorry





	Sour snow

**Author's Note:**

> translating two days later? nah two months
> 
> it's not as sad as it seems
> 
> only our babies are too stubborn for their own good and life is not helping
> 
> It is supposed at the beginning is Friday and the story continues on Saturday, so the second day they do not have classes

It was stupid, it really was, Oikawa had to admit it. But both were stressed and tired, the university is known for not being easy and even that is an understatement. The time was almost nil every day, just seeing a couple of minutes a day, the weekends were so exhausted that they had to settle for sleeping together all the time they were not busy studying, training or working, life took them to the limit and this began to take account, another important factor was that Oikawa had unquestionably had a day of shit.

His phone had been disconnected at night so the battery was dead, so the alarm did not ring. He was awakened by Iwaizumi's alarm one hour late.

With a definitely dignified shriek, he flew out of bed, half-entangled in the bed sheet and facing the floor. Iwaizumi, who had been in the agonizing process of convincing herself to leave her warm and comfortable bed in the cold of the morning, could not even blink when her boyfriend had already jumped into the closet and was getting dressed with the first thing he found, the shower was not something he could afford when he had 10 minutes to get to practice. Fortunately, it was winter so the sweat was nothing that could not be covered with some deodorant. His hair, on the other hand, was strictly comparable to a rat's nest, a couple of brushes had to do it. Oikawa gave a plaintive look at the hair gel on the counter, but the clock kept running. Without many ceremonies, he brushed his teeth and grabbed his purse.

When he was presentable (something like that) he gave Iwaizumi a quick kiss and ran out the door as if there was fire in his backside.

5 minutes to practice, shit. The coach had warned countless times that, if they were late or late, unless they were on their deathbed, they would have to run 50 laps around the faculty and it is worth saying that Oikawa was not very interested in it.

To make matters worse, the subway was absolutely a disaster, Oikawa repressed the desire to run to practice, but he was already short of time and although he was quite proud of his athletic skills on foot he would never make it. Resigned, he entered the wagon as he could, which, despite the freezing cold of the morning, remained like a sauna inside a can of sardines. The heating added to the crowded people together was not a combination that he would like to experience again.

The practice was the most bearable of the day, at this point he knew his teammates quite well and although they were not as close as he was with Seijoh they got along well. Also, playing volleyball always encouraged him and this time was no exception, except that his knee had been throbbing in a dull ache for a while. This was not uncommon on such cold days as it was the end of February, but it was certainly annoying and contributed in large part to the accumulation of discomfort that had been forming at the side of his mind. The teasing and teasing of his teammates when they discovered that he was wearing different socks was of no help (in his defense he hadn’t had time to see what he was grabbing).

The classes were particularly boring today and he found himself nodding more than a couple of times getting several murderous looks from his teachers and a few laughs from the rest of the class, later in one of the breaks a girl accidentally spilled a coffee on him. At the time he swallowed his irritation and fanned his hand downplayed with one of his trademark smiles. However, later in the bathroom, he cursed his luck while trying to tear off the giant milky brown spot of his favorite shirt.

The next class was mostly his growling stomach and hugging himself trying to chase away the goosebumps on his arms, in the morning he fail to breakfast or grab lunch as well because of the incident with the girl recess had not time to buy anything, he had also forgotten to bring a jacket and the heating of the school had broken down, so now he was cold and irritated in a boring class on an empty stomach. Just perfect.

The practice of the afternoon was similar to that of the morning, but with the pain in his knee multiplied by two, it was still not enough to prevent him from playing well or limping, but the pain made him even more irritable, he had to bite several times his tongue to not yell at his teammates every time they commented how today he had been hitting the ball harder than normal and if he was having 'problems at home', his sex life was perfectly fine thank you very much.

The lie felt heavy on his tongue, but it was partly true. Although they had not been active at one time, he and Iwa-Chan still loved each other and spent as much time together as possible, their tight schedules allowed, although he was not sure if it was enough. With a brusque kick he put aside the thought and continued with the practice.

Suffice it to say that when he got home at about eight o'clock at night, frozen and with his stomach begging for something edible, he was close enough to commit murder. Added to which Iwaizumi had forgotten to make dinner, he simply exploded

"What the fuck Iwa-Chan?! I'm tired of classes and there's not even food, you do not know the day I've had"

The familiar nickname managed to sound all but affectionate in the sharp tongue of Oikawa, Iwaizumi grumbled.

Oikawa realized too late that her boyfriend apparently also had not had the best day

"Do not be so egocentric Oikawa, you think you're the only one who tries hard and has a hard time, but I'm    _I_    who has to put up with your sorry backside "

Normally Iwaizumi complained about always having to take care of Oikawa, but both knew that he was not serious and that he even took pride in it. However, this time there was poison in his words. The reproach slipping with an acid coldness that led Oikawa to feel close to crying, so, like the spoiled child he was, he threw a tantrum

"At least I'm doing something with my life, or not  _Hajime_? "

The intimate name used only in its closest and happiest moments said with such a mocking tone touched a nerve in Iwaizumi, his eyes were cold and bitter when he answered

"I'm tired of having to deal with you"

Oikawa showed his teeth while he was swallowing a sob, he could not break now, he would not give him that satisfaction

"Then don’t do it!"

That said, he made his way as quickly as he could to the door of their shared apartment and slammed the door. Tears began to drip relentlessly down his cheeks already red from the cold. His face was a mess of snot and tears as he ran blindly through the deserted streets. The stars shining on his head were completely forgotten as deep and painful sobs took their way from his chest.

Iwaizumi, idiot

_I'm tired of having to deal with you_

More tears dripped into the dirty snow; Oikawa put a hand on his chest as he felt his heart twist. Her boyfriend did not want him anymore.

The loss of adrenaline and a sudden stone made him fall headlong into the cement stained with snow and mud. Despite the numbness and the cold, he could feel his knee throbbing and the hot burning in one of his hands, but lying in the cold bathed in tears he could not find in himself to care. He felt far away.

Iwa-Chan did not want it anymore

Hajime now hated him

He would leave it

He would go

He would be  _alone_

_alone_

His vision was blurring, but with one last breath of strength he managed to crawl under a bench that was a few steps from the sidewalk. The idea that he must look like a dirty, homeless tramp brought the slightest smile to his face.

Homeless huh?

He could not think of any difference between them now.

 

 

Iwaizumi was not worried about that idiot. He  _not._

After the bang resounded in their small apartment Iwaizumi had quietly gone to the kitchen and had prepared a sandwich, but his appetite had vanished in the snow along with Oikawa. However, that did not stop him from taking one bite after another until finishing his pathetic dinner. Not that it really mattered what he was eating, Iwaizumi was sure that whatever he put in his mouth would not taste very different from cardboard.

He had to remember every few seconds that this was just another of his selfish and dramatic tantrums and it would be solved as always, he would return when the cold of the night was too much and this stupid discussion would end.

 

Later that night the door had not been opened yet and Iwaizumi actively ignore the concern continued to flourish in his chest. Maybe this was more serious than he thought.

 _At least I'm doing something in my life, or is not_   _Hajime_?

The bitterness of the argument returned to his mind and he found himself growling involuntarily at the memory of his boyfriend's ugly face.

It was already late and surely Oikawa stayed at the house of one of his friends who agreed to listen to his drama. That ended it.

He repeated it like a mantra while brushing his teeth and when he changed into his pajamas, he said it again when he curled up in warm blankets on a bed that was too big and when he fell asleep missing the warmth of the body he usually embraced on cold nights. of winter like this, a pillow taking its place.

It would be ok, right?

 

 

The next morning arrived with weak rays of sunlight through the window. Hajime wallowed a few minutes in the sheets not yet fully awake, unconsciously looking for a body next to him, but only found an empty hole. The unease of the previous night flooded him and he buried his head in the pillow that painfully smelled like Oikawa's overpriced shampoo.

 _'You do not have to be jealous that my hair does not look like a bird's nest like yours_   _Iwa-Chan, I love you like that'_

Well, time to look for his idiot boyfriend

He throws a rather reluctant hand towards what he thought was where the bedside table was, immediately making cold shiver. Gropingly he picks up his phone and brings it to his face

Hedgehog; ♡ ; : Hey, which one of you has Shittykawa in your house?

The view of the username that Oikawa had chosen for him (he lost a bet) squeezed his heart in a painfully different way than usual

EyebrowsMatsu: ???

Cherry_boy: khe

Cherry_boy: Iwaizumi, how much did you drink?

EyebrowsMatsu: the drug is bad

Iwaizumi frowned, he did not believe that Matsukawa or Hanamaki hid Oikawa or lied to him, but if he was not with them, where was he?

Worry began to feel like a stone in his stomach

Hedgehog; ♡ ; : ... it does not matter forget it

Cherry_boy: ( /. _.) /

Maybe with Bokuto?

A sudden urge made him slip into the chat of another of the friends he shared with Oikawa

Hedgehog; ♡ ; : Hey

Hedgehog; ♡ ; : Bokuto-san have you seen Oikawa ???

Bokushi <^>: eh?

Bokushi <^>: no why??

Hedgehog; ♡ ; : is nothing

Hedgehog; ♡ ; : Thank you

Bokushi <^> : ¿)

Hedgehog; ♡ ; ?

Iwaizumi did not get an answer, but at that moment he was more concerned about the disappearance of his stupid boyfriend than about Bokuto's rare responses.

The only one left to call would be Kuroo, but he was traveling with Kenma so they were unsafe.

Then he only had one option

Reluctantly he slid to the top of the screen and set the number scheduled as Shittykawa ♡

The overly cheerful tone of his boyfriend's cell phone broke the silence of the apartment, Iwaizumi quickly located it as on the kitchen counter

Fuck

By this point it was already an anxious disaster, the worry making unpleasant knots with its entrails.

"Damn Tooru where are you?"

His foot hit impatiently on the floor, the only sound filling the apartment as he decided what he was going to do next.

If Oikawa did not appear in the next half hour he would go and look for him and if he did not find him, he would have to call the police

One full night had already disappeared, oh god.

What if something had happened to him?

He cursed his boyfriend for being so childish while he stayed on the couch in front of the door.

10 minutes passed

fifteen

20 minutes when the door moved

Iwaizumi almost jumped from her half-sitting position from where he had been staring at the door. He really had not expected to open and a familiar hair finally made an appearance.

Immediately upon seeing her boyfriend complete and safe at the door as if nothing rage flooded him and he saw red.

"OIKAWA, you want to tell me where the fuck you were?! Do you know how worried I was? You can’t be that irresponsible and disappear on your own like that. Don’t you answer your phone and now you deign to appear like that out of nowhere?? If you've already finished your selfish tantrum and stopped being so dramatic you-" "... I'm sorry"

A faint voice cut Iwaizumi's angry diatribe into blinking; it took him a minute to assimilate that such a scrawny, soft voice came from his ridiculously cheerful boyfriend. He immediately regretted everything he said when he finally saw Oikawa

Now that his vision was not clouded by anger, he took a double take on his boyfriend's appearance, and what he saw did not like anything.

Oikawa was swinging dangerously on his feet, his clothes completely soaked. Thick chills ran through his body, his skin seemed to have absorbed the color of the snow, adopting a deadly pale tone while his cheeks were tinted an unnatural red. His generally cheerful and awake eyes were red and glassy. He did not have time to see more when the knees of the chestnut suddenly bent and Iwaizumi barely caught him, preventing him from facing the ground. He supports him awkwardly in his lap, and when his hands came up to push a damp lock away from his face they moved away as if they had been burned, which was not so far from reality. Oikawa's skin was burning without exaggeration and that is when Iwaizumi could feel the panic incrusting in his skin

"T-Tooru? Baby come on wake up"

His boyfriend's breathing was hard and rough coming out in small puffs of steam

" Tooru please, you have to wake Tooru "

Iwaizumi began to gently shake the limp body in his arms

"No no no Love wakes up "

"TOORU"

The name came out as a mixture between a scream and a sob, Iwaizumi could not care less that the door continued open when his boyfriend was burning in fever in his arms

His hands gently cupped one of Oikawa's stiff, cold hands against his chest, but it felt strangely sticky. Confused, he put his hand to his face to see better and almost screams when he sees the blood. Dried and dirty blood covers the extremity of his boyfriend and he cannot help shuddering at the sight.

All this was his fault

If he had not been such an imbecile, he accused Oikawa of being childish, but he was even more so.

He should not have allowed Oikawa to come out crying from his apartment in the middle of the cold night while it was snowing and oh god, he was horrible

A better look at the cut showed him that it was only a scrape and a sigh of relief slipped from his lips, but the blood was still there and his boyfriend was still unconscious in his lap.

With a trembling sigh, he lifts the chestnut against his chest and carries him to his bed. Changing wet clothes for a soft pajama as quickly as possible. Lamenting would be useless, he had to fix what he had done and the first thing was to lower the fever.

He tries not to shiver at the thought of how warm she had felt when he put his hands on his boyfriend's skin

Reluctantly he moved away from Tooru's side and went to the bathroom in search of the thermometer, it was obvious that Oikawa had a fever, but he needed to know exactly how tall it was, quickly grabbed a bowl filled with water and dipped a rag into it. He also takes an analgesic for when he woke up. He was sure that a killer headache would attack him as soon as he opened his eyes. In order to prevent his boyfriend's retinas from burning, he hurried to close the curtains leaving the room in dim darkness, adjusted the thermostat to a comfortable temperature and adjusted the wet cloth on Tooru's forehead. He took a quick look at Tooru's injured hand and then cleaned it and wrapped it in a bandage covering the reddened area that was already beginning to heal again. He places the thermometer as gently as possible under Oikawa's tongue earning only a soft moan and wait for the result.

39.6

His chest tightened even more, even though it was an obvious result after spending the night in the snow, it was too high a number for him to feel comfortable and he promised himself that if he got worse, he would take him to the hospital.

For now, the only thing he could do was change the wet cloth on his burning forehead and pray that his boyfriend would get better.

If he squeezed Oikawa's hand a little too hard or tears dripped onto the cover each time he moaned in his sleep nobody had to know.

 

 

 

Oikawa blinked at the family ceiling of his apartment. He felt cold, but inexplicably the something cool and wet that rested on his forehead felt good.

A sudden sting in one of his hands made him moan as he tried to move it within his field of vision, but he could not do it beyond a few inches.

Because he felt that way?

He remembered returning home and seeing

"...Ha...jime "

" Tooru? Baby? Are you awake?"

Oikawa slowly turned his head towards his boyfriend's voice, surprised to find tears in those green eyes

His hand floated weakly to Iwaizumi's tanned face trying to clear the salty tears that continued to flow

"...haji...me?"

" Tooru..."

Iwaizumi's generally rough face wrinkled as he sobbed his boyfriend's name.

" Tooru Tooru Tooru "

Oikawa did not understand what was going on, but Iwa-Chan was crying so with the little strength he managed to pull his boyfriend towards himself, his hand caressing a soothing pattern on his shoulder.

The position was certainly uncomfortable, but none of them cared

" Sshh Iwa-Chan is fine "

"It's not, Tooru I'm horrible"

"Hey, Iwa-Chan, don’t say that, you're the best boyfriend I could ask for"

This only seemed to make him cry more when another sob went through Iwaizumi's body and Oikawa starts to feel close to crying too, why his boyfriend is still crying? Why their pampering is not calming Hajime?

"Tooru, do you remember what happened yesterday?"

Yesterday?

Did something happen yesterday?

 

He...He remembers having a horrible day

 

He remembers arriving home and that there was no dinner, he remembers the furious face of    _Hajime_    and his own voice saying things he does not want to say and Oh

 

He remembers running in the icy night with hot tears spilling over his cheeks too cold, he remembers falling on the hard and dirty asphalt and then crawling under a bench, he remembers crying and apologizing until unconsciousness took it.

He remembers falling asleep thinking of the name of    _Hajime_

He remembers dreaming of the name of    _Hajime_

He remembers waking up thinking of the name of    _Hajime_

He remembers crawling through the snow and limping to the apartment he shares with    _Hajime_    because he wants to see    _Hajime_    and when his skin is a mixture of hot and cold and everything hurts the only thing he can think about is    _Hajime_

He remembers arriving and turning the handle to then enter and see    _Hajime_

He remembers  _Hajime_ shouting at him and as the world seemed to sway in a symphony of colors and sounds, he remembers apologizing with  _Hajime._

 

_'I'm sorry for being irresponsible'_

 

_'I'm sorry for being so selfish'_

 

_'I'm sorry for being a burden'_

 

 _'I'm sorry_   _Hajime_   _'_

 

He remembers    _Hajime_    screaming at him now in panic as the world goes out and the pain drains away from him as if he took away his soul

 _'T-_  Tooru, _baby, let's go wake up'_

 _'_   _Tooru_   _please, you have to wake_   _Tooru_   _'_

 _'No_   _no_   _no_   _Love wakes up '_

 

'  _TOORU_  '

 

He remembers the face of    _Hajime_    and his hands holding him

He remembers his eyes wide open in panic

He remembers the black at the edges of his vision and his muffled ears as if he were underwater

He remembers the cry of    _Hajime_

 

 _I'm sorry_   _Hajime_

 

 

Iwaizumi waits patiently while Tooru's expression permutes from the confusion to one of pain and bitterness.

The traces of his boyfriend's gentle and gentle touch burn in his skin as he waits for Oikawa's inevitable reproach and outrage.

It's not like he does not deserve it

His boyfriend was sick and hurt because of him after all. He was the only one who had allowed the love of his life to spend the night in the snow. He deserved nothing better than hatred and indifference, but that did not mean it hurts less.

He expects a slap or something

What he does not expect is an Oikawa crying while bathing in apologies certainly not deserved

" Hajime I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, please don’t hate me, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Hajime, please"

Tears drip incessantly through the still feverish cheeks of his boyfriend, Iwaizumi is frozen at the sight

" Oikaw -"

"SORRY"

that last guttural sob has Tooru bent over fighting a fit of cough that seems to simply not want to give in, Iwaizumi is moving automatically

"No no no no Oikawa it’s fine, ¿okay? I don’t hate you I could never, It’s my fault, don’t apologize come on, just breathe "

His hands run in circles that he hopes will be comforting on his wet back from the sweat of his boyfriend as he struggles to breathe between the rough cough and the wet sobs that continue to attack his sick body.

Finally, the attack seems to subside and Oikawa practically collapses in Iwaizumi that instantly tightens him closer, one of his hands strokes his hair and the other cleanses the traces of tears from Tooru's milky skin as he takes deep breaths.

Iwaizumi moves them in a position that he expects more comfortable and does not miss Oikawa's grimace of pain when he moves his bad knee, the knee that almost prevents him from playing volleyball again, and that is how he is panicking again approaching in an instant to the hurt end and seeing how red and inflamed it is. He can breathe again when he assimilates that he does not look close to as bad as he was that day, the day he had to carry Tooru to the emergency room while he was writhing in pain in his arms. But even it looks painful and definitely need ice, moving to rise.

" Iwa-Chan"

The voice, fortunately, happiest of his boyfriend stopped him

"Hm?"

"...Thank you"

Iwaizumi holds a sigh for how adorable his boyfriend looks with his face flushed by something other than fever while he is wrapped in blankets and wearing Iwaizumi's shirt that is no longer Iwaizumi's. Instead, he kisses him on the forehead and wraps him more comfortably in the bundle of blankets in which he had managed to get tangled up in just a couple of hours, the fever seemed to be coming down too.

"and Tooru "

"Yes, Iwa-Chan?"

"Remember that I could never hate you ..."

Oikawa smiled

"Even if you wear an alien sock and a rainbow sock"

The groan that he hears while going to the bathroom is certainly satisfying

**Author's Note:**

> I need Oikawa with the iwaizumi shirt and alien socks in my life
> 
>  
> 
> I'm sorry for making our babies say 'I'm sorry' so many times ;v;


End file.
